You Don't Know What You Have 'Till It's Gone
by carleywrites4fun
Summary: Mr. Malfoy sends Draco to Forks Washington for a while. He is only 18 and needs a place to stay. The Cullens are the perfect place, they too have a secret. But will Draco touch a nerve that is forbidden? BOOK TWO NOW AVAILABLE!
1. Chapter 1

"Father, I'm not going!" Draco Malfoy shouted angrily to his father. They had been arguing in such a way all day. Lucius Malfoy had demanded that Draco take a year long trip to America. Why? Well, The Dark Lord was in charge of _everything_ in England, and Mr. Malfoy was finally beginning to see the pressure of this. No, he was not 'going good.' He was sending Draco away for his safety.

"Draco, I have already made the arrangements! You are going to a small town to stay with a group of people who I have also made arrangements with!"

"And these people are wizards?" Draco asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No, they are vampires. You are going to stay with a group of vampires called the Cullens, in a town called Forks," Mr. Malfoy said sternly.

"How long?" Draco asked miserably.

"I'm unsure...at the very least four months. But there is possibility of a year."

"What about school?!" Draco shouted.

"Oh come now Draco, we both know you are very smart, so let us not pretend _that_ is why you are insisting on going to school."

"Fine! I'll go to your bloody vampire!"

______________________________________________________

"Remember, be careful with your magic," Father told me for the 500th time.

"Yes, yes, I know," I replied irritably.

I stepped threw my handful of green powder into our fireplace. "Cullen house!" I shouted. I stepped into the fire and spun around and my father faded. I kept my arms at my side with a trunk handle in both hand. I stepped out of the fireplace to see seven vampires staring at me.

"Welcome to our home," a very good looking lady with golden eyes greeted. "I am Esme," she continued.

"Nice to meet you," I lied easily. I was always very good at lying.

"I'm Carlisle," the man next to Esme told me. I held out my hand, he smiled politely and took my hand shaking it very briefly. He was ice cold and very hard.

"I'm Alice," a small girl with spiky black hair added. "This is Jasper," she pointed to the man next to her.

"Emmett," a big boy told me shaking my hand. It hurt. "This is Rosalie," he nodded his head toward the stunning blonde. She looked angry.

"I am Edward," a boy with bronze hair told me quietly. He didn't shake my hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," I said awkwardly.

"I'll show you to your room," Alice told me brightly. She led me up a large stair case, not as big as mine at home, and down a long hallway.

"Here," she swung open the very last door. "This is Edward's bedroom. But he doesn't stay here at night often, and we don't need to sleep anyway."

"Thank you. So are you and Jasper married?" I asked trying to be sociable.

"Yes, for over 90 years now. Emmett and Rosalie are married as well. Carlisle and Esme have been together for almost 110 years."

"What about that Edward fellow?"

"He isn't married, no," she admitted awkwardly.

"Well, thank you for showing me to my room." She smiled and walked off back down the whole. I stepped into the wide spacious room. There was a twin sized bed in the middle of the room. I pushed my trunk against the foot of the bed. I was settled in then. I sighed. I knew I would have to go back down stairs. I started back down the hall to the room filled with vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter isn't very interesting I know, but I promise the next one will be more interesting!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I'm very surprised no one has tried to eat me yet. I'm sorry if that is offensive," I said. They were very nice people. I was actually having a good time.

"It is not offensive at all. We live a clean lifestyle. We like to call ourselves vegetarians. We only drink the blood of animals, no humans. That is how we maintain a permanent resident here in Forks," Carlisle answered.

"That is very unheard of though, right? I mean not many can live like that?"

"True, but we are different in another way: we have a conscience," Carlisle supplied easily.

"Enough about us though, will you show us some magic?" Alice asked leaning forward on her seat to get closer to me.

"Er, sure," I said. I took out my wand and pointed it at the pillow next to Alice, she seemed the most interested in my magic. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I flicked my wand. The pillow rose a few inches into the air.

Alice looked impressed but Rosalie skeptical. "Is that all? You made it sound as if you could do more."

"Rose, let us not push our guest," Esme scolded quietly.

"No it's okay," I lied. I really didn't like Rosalie that much. "I can do more." This time I pointed my wand a almost empty glass. "Aquamenti." Rosalie lifted an eyebrow. I scowled at her. Fine she wanted more, I'll give her more. I pointed my wand at another pillow. I said the incantation in my head this time. It transformed into a large buck. "Dinner," I grinned at them.

"Very good. If you go up stairs to put yourself out of danger I'm sure Rose would be more than happy to take this outside and eat it," Alice said happily. Rosalie scowled but nodded. I walked silently back up the stairs to my temporary bedroom. I stopped outside the door. There was sound coming from the room. I opened the door quietly.

I stopped and gasped. "Er, oops...sorry...Alice...she told me I was staying in this room...I'll...just...go..." I stuttered to silence. I had walked in on Edward and some brown haired girl sitting on the bed. Sitting two feet from each other, kissing.

"No," Edward said firmly. "This is your room now, we were just borrowing it."

"Well I can go and you can get back to borrowing."

"No, I'm sorry about this. I'm Bella Swan," the brown haired girl said quickly jumping to her feet.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," I held out my hand. She took it.

"I hear you do magic?" It was a question.

"Yeah," I pulled out my wand and levitated her. Edward rose slowly as she laughed in mid-air. I put her down immediately.

"Let's go Bella," Edward said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you!" she called as she turned the corner out the door.

"You too!" I called back.

_Bella._


	3. Chapter 3

Crap, crap, crap, crap!!!!! I feel like a butthead!! Omg this is the entire chapter 3! I'm soooooooo sorry that I didn't copy it correctly before!!!! The story probably didn't make to much sense but I got posative reviews even though the chapter was all screwed up! Thank you so much for you patience!! Please, please forgive me for my retarded mistake with tha chapter!! Again I'm soooooooooooooo sorry!!! Please enjoy the WHOLE chapter!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter. 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke in the morning to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. School. Normal muggle school. No magic, not Hogwarts. I wonder how these Cullens go to school with regular people.

"Good morning Draco," Esme said warmly. She handed me a plate with scrambled eggs and toast on it.

"I thought you didn't eat?" I asked puzzled.

"You do eat though," she laughed lightly.

I basically swallowed the eggs and toast whole.

"Thanks." I ran out to their garage. I didn't have a drivers license but Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett said they'd drive me. When I got out into the garage they were all sitting in a bright red convertible BMW.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Get it. And don't scratch the paint on my car either!" Rosalie commanded.

"God, why are you so temperamental?" I asked sliding into the backseat with next to Jasper.

"Why do you have to be so nosy?" she countered.

"It's an English thing," I smirked.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. We got to school in a very short amount of time. I saw Edward standing by a shiny Volvo with that Bella girl.

"Let me see your schedule," Alice said lightly as we walked toward the school. I handed her my schedule.

"Hmm…you have some classes by yourself, a few with Edward, a lot with Bella, well that's good, you'll know someone in the class."

"What about you three?" I asked.

"We are pretending to be seniors this year," Emmett answered grinning. "So keep in line youngster!"

"Hi Alice! Oh! Hey Draco!" Bella called as we passed. I waved once. Alice waved furiously. We walked through the parking lot gathering a lot of stares. "See you guys at lunch," I mumbled when we got to the door of my first class. They walked away leaving me to look around as I walked through the door. Muggles, all over the place! I saw Bella smiling at me from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at her. She was sitting in the back row and pointing to the empty seat beside her. I walked over and sat down dumping my books on the desk.

"What class is this?" I asked.

"Spanish."

"I don't speak it. Obviously, I don't even speak American," I frowned as I said this.

"Oh well," she smiled at me.

"Have you and Edward been dating long?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we have," she said. She stared of into space, thinking. I sighed and turned to look out the window.

"I bet your girlfriend misses you," Bella said suddenly.

"Nope."

"No?" her tone was questioning.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I had dates. _Had,_" I repeated.

"Not know?"

"My family is a little discredited at the moment."

"Really? What's going on?"

"Well, a person has just took charge of the wizarding world back in Britain and not a lot of people thought he was a good idea. My family, my father especially, _do_ think he is a very good ruler. So you see the ones who don't like the ruler don't trust my family anymore," I explained. Editing the parts about what exactly people didn't like about You-Know-Who.

"And this affects your love life?"

I snorted. "I didn't really have a girlfriend, like I said. I dated, took a girl out, you know."

"Ah," she mused. Just then the teacher called the class to order, in Spanish. Oh what a great hour this will be.

The day passed slowly. By the time the last bell rang I was ready to jump up and down yelling, "Go Potter!" Maybe not that. Bella had decided to go back to the Cullen house after school. She invited me to ride with her and Edward. I refused seeing Edward's face.

A short car ride later and a trip up the stairs left me to sit alone in 'my' room doing the day's homework. I finished in no time. Except for the Spanish homework. I have to go find Bella.

"Hey Bella?" I asked when I found her sitting watching TV in the Cullen's living room.

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me with Spanish?"

"Yup. We can work in your room if you want."

"Er, sure." We walked back to my bedroom and sat on the bed working quietly. The assignment was to translate part of a book.

"Tú área lo bello.

Bien, usted es demasiado bonita.

Besar mí, halagar," I read from the book.

"Your doing it wrong. We should do it like a play because that was two people speaking," Bella corrected.

"Can't we just translate and get it over with?" I asked impatiently. She shook her head.

"You say the first and last sentence. I'll say the one in the middle," she told me.

"Tú área lo bello," I repeated.

"Bien, usted es demasiado bonita," she said blushing. I didn't understand the reason for the blush, but I didn't understand my own words either.

"Besar mí, halagar," I whispered. It seemed to fit whatever mood she was saying these things on so… Two things happened at once. 1. Bella leaned forward as I spoke. 2. She put her hand on my waist and pulled me closer. She got closer until we were only inches apart.

"What did I say?" I breathed.

"Tell you later," she breathed back. Then her lips pressed against mine and she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. I reacted accordingly. We broke apart after a short while. Too short.

"You are beautiful. Thank you, you are handsome. Kiss me, please. That was the whole conversation," she said. She leaned in toward me again.

The door burst open. Edward stormed in. "What's going on here?!" he hollered. "Get your hands off her!" he shouted at me. "Your can't be serious? You are kissing my girlfriend?" he yelled in fury.

"I'll kiss whoever the bloody hell I want!" I hollered at him jumping to my feet.

"Stop!" Bella yelled pushing against each of us with a different hand.

"Bella, move," Edward's voice was a dangerous whisper.

"NO!" she screamed as he pushed her out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lateness of the update! I am going to try out for volleyball soon and had to get a physical. I had to wait like two hours to see the doctor! Sorry! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper burst into the bedroom.

"Edward, son, remember, you are not a killer," Carlisle instructed calmly. "Edward stop it," Alice said loudly.

I felt suddenly very calm. Jasper looked very focused. I assumed he was doing some vampire trick. I didn't care. I took out my wand.

"Edward, how are you feeling?" Jasper asked. They were all concentrating on Edward.

I pointed my wand at Edward. "Crucio!" I yelled. Edward collapsed to the ground writhing in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop whatever your doing!" Bella screamed. I lifted the curse scowling at him. I felt a new wave of calm come over me. Damn vampire!

"Stop it," I growled at Jasper. He glared at me. I glared back.

"What did you do to him?!" Bella asked hysterically.

"What did it feel like Edward?" Carlisle asked, still seaming very calm.

"Jane," he muttered.

"Jane?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it felt like Jane's special power."

"Interesting," Carlisle said. "What spell was that Draco?"

"Your…your not mad?" I asked expecting to be beaten. My father always beat me.

"No. You were protecting yourself. What spell was it?" he asked again.

"The Cruciatus curse."

"Very interesting…"

"You better leave Draco," Alice said quietly.

I froze. Edward was crouching in front of Bella, teeth bared. He was glaring at me.

"Edward! NO!" Bella screamed. Edward ignored her. "Come on Edward lets go to my house or something!" she insisted.

"You heard the lady, get going. _Eddy_," I added as an after thought. He growled at me. Just then Emmett came in looking confused.

"I was looking for you guys downstairs but I thought I heard you up here. What's goin…" he trailed off getting the soaking in the scene. "Whoa… Um, Edward? What happened?"

Edward never took his eyes off me when he replied. "_He_ kissed Bella!"

"Whoa," Emmett repeated.

"I didn't kiss her!" I said loudly.

"Don't lie! I saw you!"

"She kissed me!" That was obviously not what Edward had been expecting. Her straightened up and spun around grabbing Bella's shoulders.

"Is that true?"

"Yes," Bella whispered. He suddenly swooped in and had her in his arms. I heard her screams as he jumped from the window.

"What now?" I asked warily.

"Now we wait," Carlisle answered.

"For?"

"For Edward to come back with Bella…" Carlisle said

"Or Edward to come back without Bella…with red eyes," Emmet told me gravely. I let it sink in. Bella would either come back or she wouldn't . But things would never be the same again. Not between me and Bella. Me and the rest of the Cullen family. Especially between Bella and Edward. It was all because of me. Why couldn't I have this effect on Potter?

"I think I'd better go home…" I said.

"No, you can't leave," Carlisle said firmly, yet still very calm.

"Why not?"

"I swore to your father I would keep you here until things were better for your kind in England." I sighed. Even when my father wasn't here he still made things difficult for me!


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I silently opened my trunk. It was the middle of the night. None of the vampires were asleep, I knew. I mustn't "wake" them. I rummaged silently until I found a small vile of green powder. I took it I my left hand replacing things back in my trunk. I scribbled a quick note to Dr. Cullen.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I have made my own decision to leave. You may think you owe something to my father but you owe nothing to me. You would not feel like you owed my father anything if you knew him. He is doing evil things that I would swear you wouldn't approve of. I am leaving your house to go back to Hogwarts. If you would send my trunk after me I would be very appreciative. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused for your family._

_Draco Malfoy_

I crept down the stairs. I very quietly placed the note on the top of the grand piano. I slipped over to the fireplace and through in the floo powder. I took a deep breath. I had one leg in the fire when I heard a muffled cough from behind me. I spun around, whipping out my wand as I did so.

"Oh," I said quietly seeing who was behind me. I stowed my wand away.

"I read your note," Esme told me quietly.

"It was for Carlisle."

"He is away at the hospital tonight."

"Oh."

"Draco, you can't leave." she said it quietly, but I knew it was an order.

"I think I should. I have caused your family a lot of trouble."

"Edward and Bella were having trouble anyways."

"What?" I asked completely shocked.

"I don't exactly know what, but I do know they have been a bit on the edge."

"Oh…"

"Why don't you go get some sleep," She suggested.

I sighed. "All right…" I trudged up the staircase back to my bedroom. There was a note sitting on my bed.

_Draco,_

_Meet me behind the gym tomorrow. Cut class before lunch and go then. We need to talk. Edward won't be in school because it will be sunny. He will be too far away to hear your thoughts, and he can never hear mine._

_Bella_

Bella was okay. Oh crap. _We need to talk._ The four words a guy never wants to hear from a girl. He doesn't go to school when It's sunny? Odd. He can't read her thoughts? Odd.

I awoke to a bright sun streaming through the window. I hurriedly got dressed and scrambled down the stairs. I ate quietly while the vampires talked around me. They talked so fast I couldn't catch what they were saying.

"We aren't going to school today," Emmett told me. "You go though."

"Okay." I walked out into the large front yard and spun on the spot into compressing darkness. I reappeared a block from the school. I walked the rest of the way.

I walked around the gym at 11:10. I saw Bella sitting on an old tire.

"Hello?" I asked loudly. Her head snapped up.

"Oh! Draco, you actually came," her surprised tone was insulting.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about yesterday," I said.

"It was all my fault, the kiss and everything. I shouldn't have done it! I knew it would make Edward mad though, so I…" she gasped, horrified by what she had let slip. My jaw dropped. Nobody uses _Draco Malfoy_! Nobody uses _me_!

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing!"

"Oh my God Bella! You used me!" It wasn't a question.

"I-I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"I don't want to hear it!" I pulled out my wand. "Imperio!" I yelled. Her eyes went unfocused. What had I just done? Made seven lethal vampires angry at me, that's what! I pulled the curse off immediately.

She gasped and fell to her knees. "What did you do? It felt like nothing. Like bliss, peaceful. Do it again!"

"NO! You used me! You used me and I should have done worse!"

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! You are a miserable excuse for a person! You waste oxygen! You waste space!" I yelled. She ran up to me grabbing my wrists.

"Draco! Please! Listen to me!"

"No!"

Before I understood what she was doing her lips were pressed against mine. I froze. What was this crazy woman doing!? I pushed her away from me. "Bella! Get off me!" That was not usually my choice of words when a girl was trying desperately to kiss me.

"I'm proving I wasn't using you!" She gasped in between attempts at my lips.

"Shut up! You used me don't lie! Shut up! Shut up!" I gave her a big shove and she fell onto her butt on the ground.

"Ow!" she rubbed her tailbone. She jumped up. She slapped me across the face.

"What's wrong with you!?" I yelped rubbing my face.

"You pushed me!"

"You were trying to kiss me!" I accused.

"And?"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted! I spun on my heal and started off.

"Wait!" She yelled.

I stopped. "Shut up! Go away to your stupid vampire boyfriend! Oh wait! You don't have a boyfriend! You have a bodyguard! He never lets you do anything! You can't even meet people with out him knowing! The only reason I'm meeting you know is because it's sunny and he can't read your mind!" I yelled angrily.

"You don't know what your talking about!" she whispered.

"I think I do! Your dear old Esme told me you and Eddy were having relationship problems!"

"She wouldn't!"

"She did!" I spun on my heal into the crushing darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dear Father,_

_Tell Carlisle to send me home! I need to leave! I will not take no for an answer! Send me a broom, I'll disapparate, I'll take the floo network! I don't care just get me out of Forks! I'll leave right after the owl if I need to!_

_Draco_

I sighed and sealed the letter in an envelope. I handed my letter to the owl on my window sill. My father had sent me a letter checking up on me. His letter was filled with nothing but up dates on the Dark Lord's progress in England. Only the ending had anything to do with me.

_Ask Carlisle how much money I owe him for the past week. I Believe we set an appropriate amount, but I do not know how much you eat. I hope you are well._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Wow, a whole sentence all about me. Wow, two sentences about money. I see where his priorities lie. Oh well, he had never shown me much affection as a child. Not that I cared. I did whatever I pleased. My mother off doing errands all day long left me with house elves.

Yesterday had been a fiasco. I couldn't understand how Bella could have used me! Bella used me to make her Eddy angry. She for some reason or another thought it would help their broken relationship. She was being delusional. Delusional in the extreme. I chuckled darkly to my self. I hope Eddy dumps her hard!

I went off down the stairs into the kitchen. There was a plate on the table with a note under it.

_Dear Draco,_

_We have gone hunting for the day. Please make yourself at home in the kitchen._

_The Cullens_

I ate the now cold eggs quickly. I ran out the front door into the freezing snow. I ran back inside for my coat. I stepped into the freezing morning air and spun on my heel into compressing darkness.

I stopped and looked around. I wonder where everyone is… Father is usually up by now. It's nearly 9:00. I shrugged out of my coat and draped it over my arm as I started up the front stairs. I tried the door knob. Locked. I pointed my wand at it.

"Alohamora," I muttered under my breathe. The door clicked open. I opened the door hesitantly. It seemed pretty disserted.

"Hello? Father? Mother? I could not stand Forks for another moment so I came home."

"Draco! Run it's a trap!" I spun around to see my mother tied up in ropes with a man in a Death Eaters mask.

"Mother!" I ran toward her brandishing my wand at the masked stranger.

"Stupefy!" I yelled. He blocked it with a lazy flick of his wand. "Tantrosco!" I yelled. I hit him squarely in the chest this time. His eyes got very big as the spell took affect. His muscles would freeze. In ice. I could see him stiffening. He gasped and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Mother!" I ran to her and cut the ropes with my wand. I pulled her to her feet.

"She grabbed my upper arms and pushed me towards the door. "Draco, you must leave now! It's a trap! The Dark Lord has killed Lucius! He-!" she stopped and gasped and started to fall back onto the ground. I caught her and laid her down as quickly and gently as a could. I straightened up and looked around quickly, my wand at the ready.

I lowered my wand slowly. "Damn it!" I hissed. I let my wand clatter to the ground. I raised my hands above my head.

"Ah Draco, how nice of you to finally return home. We've been waiting," that familiar malicious, cold voice said.


	7. Chapter 7

Very sorry for the loooong hold up! I have a busy life! ;) Please comment and all that good stuff!

"My Lord," I greeted him quietly. "You have been waiting?"

"Yes Draco, _we_ have waited," Voldemort told me softly. I watched his snake coil around the chandelier above me.

"I do not understand my Lord," I said not taking my gaze from the snake.

"No? I shall explain then. Your father is now dead. I had Bellatrix take care of him for me." I turned my head to face my aunt. She smiled a horrible, evil smile. "You see, your father decided I was no longer his master, that that old fool Dumbledore may have been right about me. So, he went to Hogwarts and told of my plans to capture Potter. Well after that we couldn't have him blurting out things, nor Narcissa either.

"Bellatrix tracked him down where he was hiding, and she dealt with him. We came to this place weeks ago. I thought, 'If Lucius has turned traitor surely his wife and son will have too.' But what do I find when I get here? His son is on an 'extended vacation' away in America. I knew that this was a lie. So I got the actual answer from your mother. She was rather unwilling.

"But now, on to you. What do you think Bellatrix?" Voldemort cocked his head slightly to the side awaiting Bellatrix's response.

"My Lord, I think Draco should be given a chance to decide where his loyalty lies," she said.

"Very well. Draco, what do you say?"

"You want me to pick between you and _Potter? _I was always on your side, but I-I obviously choose you," I stuttered at the penetrating gazes of the surrounding Death Eaters.

"He does not seem sure! Put him in the basement for thinking time, my Lord!" One of the Death Eaters proposed.

"Yes, very well! Dolohov, Take him down stairs!" Voldemort ordered.

Dolohov grabbed the back of my shirt and shoved me forward. He threw me down into the basement. I couldn't see. I'd left my wand back there. How long are they going to keep me down here?

"I wouldn't even mind if that stupid vampire came and saved me!" I said aloud to my self.

"Your in luck then," said a voice, muffled by the door in between us.

"Edward?" I said excitedly.

"And Carlisle," Carlisle said through the door. "We're getting you out of here Draco."

"How? What about the Death Eaters?" I asked.

"We have plan! Trust us!" Edward murmured quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys for the very nice coments! Sorry about all the cliffes, but thats how I write! :P Soryy for the horrible long waits!!

"**Draco, are you standing near the door?" Carlisle asked.**

"**I'm not sure, it's very dark in here," I said peering around me into the nothingness. **

"**Backup until you hit the wall!" Edward ordered. **

"**Keep your voice down, Edward," Carlisle instructed him. I did as Edward suggested until my back hit against the stone wall. **

"**Okay, I'm away from the door!" I called.**

**There was the squelching sound of a metal door being forced to bend away from it's hinges. The door fell with a loud clank onto the ground. I hurried forward to the vampires on the other side of the now empty door frame.**

"**Hurry, someone will have heard that," Carlisle said mumbled quickly. We went back down the short stone hallway to the stairs. **

"**I'll go first," Edward announced. "Then Draco, Carlisle last. Where's your wand Draco?"**

"**Upstairs, I dropped it earlier when the cornered me."**

**Edward mumbled something indistinct. "Let's go."**

**We hurried up the narrow staircase. The entry hall seemed empty. And quiet. Too quiet. **

"**I see my wand!"**

**Carlisle was gone from behind me and back in the same instant. He held out my wand to me.**

"**Thanks," I mumbled. **

**We started towards the door. At first I thought it would be simple, just walk to the door. We did make it safely to the door. Home free! I looked toward my mothers limp figure.**

"**Hold on a second," I said. I went to my mothers side. "**_**Innervate!" **_**I said. She blinked awake.**

"**Draco?" She asked blearily. **

"**Mother, you've got to disapparate away quickly! The death eaters and the Dark Lord are about us! I just was helped escape from the basement! You must hurry out of this place. Far away, so they can't track you! Go to Dumbledore if you must!" I ordered.**

**She stood and went out to the backdoor. As she reached the door frame she turned and called to me, "Be safe!"**

"**Come on we have to GO!" Edward said irritably. **

"**Fine!" I retorted. **

**We went quickly to the front door. Edward opened the door swiftly and we shot out into the bright mid-after noon sun. **

**Edward stopped suddenly causing me to run into him. "What?" I demanded. **

"**Company," Edward muttered back.**

"**You can hear their heads, can't you?" I asked, uncertain if I wanted the answer. **

"**Yes, and the Voldemort guy is having some pretty nasty thoughts about just what to do with you, the prisoner, down in the basement."**

"**Crap! Yeah, we need to go, quickly!" I said loudly.**

"**Keep your voice down or they will know you aren't in the basement anymore!"**

"**Too late! You idiot boy! You've doomed yourself!" Edward said, his eyes widening as suddenly there appeared 20 figures in black cloaks. **


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading guys! Its been lots of fun but this is the last chapter for now. I ended it here but If you guys really think I should continue just leave me a review about it and I'll think about it! :)

"Well, well, well. Draco, who are your friends?" Voldemort asked In mock sincerity.

"I am Carlisle," he introduced himself normally. "This is my son Edward."

"He looks very much like you," Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Where do you come from?"

"America. A small town called Forks," Carlisle replied.

"How old are you? You look quite young, especially to have a son, but the way you speak…It's perplexing, to say the least," Voldemort continued without letting Carlisle answer. "Pale skin, beautiful features, no pulse, those are not characteristics of a normal human being, but your eyes…they are golden, not crimson, as most of your kind… why?"

"We prefer a diet of animal blood rather than human blood, which changes the coloring of our eyes," Carlisle answered easily.

"That," Voldemort began. "Is very interesting. Very interesting indeed."

"Wow, well, okay…er…um, Edward?" I threw a quizzical look at him. I thought hard, _Let me get on your back, so we can get the hell out of here! _He gave the tinniest nod.

Two things happened at once. 1. I jumped with all my might towards Edward's back. 2. Voldemort tried to curse Edward. It, of course, didn't work. We were running before I could understand the hisses and cries from the Death Eaters.

We ran and ran until we found an airport. We boarded a plane that took us to Seattle.

"Thanks," I told Edward and Carlisle awkwardly when we arrived outside their house, after a long silent car ride.

"Draco, we promised your father we would keep you safe, and so we have," Carlisle told me serenely.

"Ya, er thanks…"

"Draco, can I have a word?" Edward asked quietly.

"Er, yeah, alright." I nodded.

Edward stalked off toward the trees, I trailed behind him a little ways.

"Leave us alone," Edward said suddenly, whipping around to face me. "Leave. Go away. I don't care where, just not here, and not Britain."

"What? But what about my father? What about the Dark Lord?" I asked, utterly bewildered.

"Like I said, I can offer you protection anywhere in the world, except Britain. Go to Canada, Mexico, Australia! I don't care! I'll keep you safe, like I promised Carlisle, like he promised your father! Just stay far away from here. Far away from Bella!" I was shocked.

"I…I'll get my things, I suppose. _Accio luggage." _I whispered the spell, wand pointed toward the window I knew was mine. I picked up my two suitcases. I didn't know weather to say good-bye or not. The hard look from Edward made me decide against it. I hesitated then stalked off toward the road. I guess I'd have to hail a cab somewhere. I had no idea where I was going to go, but the one place I knew it wouldn't be was the place I was walking away from.


End file.
